Battle Of The Anonymous
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: Sherlock has an unusual life, this just proves it as Sherlock and John encounter enemies and puzzles that are all connected to the man himself, Moriarty. Also  Sherlock meets and old friend and possibly lover. Please review. It's my first fanfic, enjoy.
1. Tranquil

**_I loved Sherlock so much I had to write this story. There will be more chapters along the way so do not fret. I do not own Sherlock, obviously. Thanks to my best friend Kathryn for helping me out with it. Enjoy. T_****_his is my first fanfic so p_****_lease review, I'd like to hear what you think of it.

* * *

_**

Tranquil: 18/02/10

In the middle of London and also in the middle of the night there was an empty office building, inside the building were twenty-seven floors but on the fourteenth floor came a man

"The Sherlock Holmes. Wow. I mean, I never thought I would actually meet you in person, but here you are, standing tall in front of me." The man, who is called Edgar, stated ecstatically as Sherlock entered the room. Edgar was a short man but at least in his sixties, his hair was silver but he covered that up with a flat cap, he wore clothing that seemed too young for him, but he wouldn't be the person you could say that to and get away with it. Edgar genuinely seamed exited to see Sherlock.

"As if you haven't seen me before, let's get on with it. I know it's not me that you want, it's this; isn't it." Sherlock was very calm even though he was in a tough situation. But what he took out of his coat pocket was a thin, black mobile phone, an LG touch screen to be precise

"You actually have it? I thought you were lying to me. Seen as though you have done it before."

"Always learn from your mistakes. I'm not going to do that again after what happened last time. My head is still sore." Sherlock sarcastically commented as he rubbed the side of his head to show that it still hurt from his previous encounter.

"Give me the phone... Oh, and while we're at it, give me yours." Edgar put a rather large grin on his face. Sherlock's insides twisted at his expresion.

"What? Why?" Sherlock protested innocently bringing himself back to normal.

"You know why, now give me the phones!" Edgar held out his hand firmly, the grin on his face had quickly disappeared into a scowl. "Don't make me force you Sherlock. You're a good kid, and I don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours. NOW GIVE ME THE PHONES!"

"Getting angry never amounted to anything for you, did it Edgar? And you can tell that man behind me to put his gun down. It will not help you in your petty little schemes that you call games."

"Moriarty was right about you. How did you know about the man behind you? Were there any footprints or was it something like the tone of my voice? Intrigue me."

"Well you are going to be rather disappointed now. I saw his reflection in the glass. When sneaking up on someone, don't be seen. That's why it's called sneaking, as in sneak. I would have thought the intelligence rate in an average person or lower would have known something like that. Don't you?" Sherlock smirked and then suddenly felt a shiver down his spine as the barrel of the gun touch the back of his head. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Just watch me. The phones or your life."

"I'm going to go for life, but could you at least do a countdown from five. I do like a dramatic ending." Sherlock could still squeeze that little bit of sarcasm out of the five seconds before he was about to die.

"If you wish. For a dying request. Five... four..." Edgar said smugly. Sherlock heard the gun click behind his head, ready and waiting for blood. "Three... two-"

"-One" The gun fired but the only thing was that it wasn't the man who was holding the gun who had fired, no, he fell to the floor, dead; it was John Watson who had appeared out of a door at the rear end of the room, it was him who had also finished off the countdown. When the gun was fired Sherlock didn't flinch, he then turned to face John and smiled slightly.

"On time as expected."

"Yeah, unlike you who will come and go as you please."

"Always good to have you at hand John. Is Lestrade on his way?"

"He's coming up now."

"Well that's good because... I... have..." Sherlock's voice went all sloppy and then he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Sherlock, SHERLOCK!" John ran to his side to check for a pulse. He still had one, and he was breathing.

"Step away from him!" It was Edgar. He was holding a tranquilizer gun, and then from behind his back he took out another gun, this one was official, and loaded.

"No."

"You will die if you do not step away."

"Fine. You win." John stepped back to reveal at least six men all in bulletproof vests and police helmets run through the same door in the building that John came from. Lestrade stepped out from behind the men.

"You my friend are under-arrest." He said as three of the men walked towards Edgar, three more to Sherlock.

"Did you check for a pulse, sir?" One of the men asked John.

"Yes. Of course I did." John replied a bit stunned at the question, seen as though he is a doctor. Lestrade walked over to John and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you John, we can't be too careful though, best take him to the hospital in case of an infection from the dart, you know what he's like." Indicates Edgar."Let's go. Case closed."


	2. Hospital Nightmares

**Here's the first chapter after tranquil. I enjoy writing this story and will hopefully upload more chapters within the week. Please tell me if I got the characters right or completely messed up. Again I do not own Sherlock (Even though I wish I did). Happy reading. Please review, I'd like to hear what you think.**

* * *

Hospital Nightmares: 19-20/02/10

John Watson stood at the opposite end of the bed to which the unconscious Sherlock laid. He looked almost dead but his pale skin would probably deceive you into thinking that. A nurse had walked into the ward.

"Um, excuse me." John whispered, so that he didn't disturb the other patients that were asleep.

"Yes. How can I help?" The nurse replied back in the same level of volume.

"Will he be alright? No one has told me anything yet. He will live won't he?" John was getting very concerned.

"Yes. He will be fine. There was an infection inside the tranquilliser as your friend expected, but it's nothing our doctors can't handle. If you hadn't have brought him here, he would have probably been dead within the next three days."

"When do you think he will wake up?"

"He should still be out for the next..." She looked at her watch. "Thirteen, fourteen hours." She finished off with a smile.

"Yes well you should treasure that time well. And might I suggest that it may be safer if you put him in a room of his own."

"Dr Watson, I assure you, no one is going to break into the hospital and try to kill him."

"It's not people from outside that I'm worried about; it's the ones on the inside. He um... he can easily make enemies out of people that he doesn't even know yet. Just a word of advice for when he gets too much to handle. Oh, and by the way, I know it's a lot of information to take in but please do keep an eye on him when he's awake, as a friend of his I do feel that he may try to escape. He gets bored easily. And keep him away from anything electrical that he doesn't need, he will try to do experiments. They don't always end well. Good luck. And thanks for everything." John explained as much as he knew about Sherlock and his habits of keeping his boredom away. As John walked towards the door the nurse just stood there with an apprehensive smile, she turned to look at the man lying peacefully in bed then shook her head in disbelief and walked calmly out of the ward.

XxXxXxXx

_Although Sherlock seamed at rest in his sleep, he really wasn't. Deep in the unusual cleverness of his mind bad dreams were occurring. They each individually had enemies of Sherlock's which were sent out to kill him; every dream involved him running for his life. But in this very one Sherlock was at home sat down in a chair, but he couldn't move due to the fact that his arms and legs were tied to it. John Watson was standing, looking out of the window. But there was nobody else in the room with them._

_"Sherlock, you do realise that I don't want to kill you now. I do much prefer slow and painful. Like everybody else who has the time to do so." John had a fly land on his face so he swiped at it and scratched._

_"John, why are you doing this to me? I thought that you told me we were friends." Sherlock insisted innocently._

_"No Sherlock, we are sworn enemies. And we have been for years on end." John turned to face Sherlock, who wasn't even struggling to escape; he just sat there with a casual expression on his face. Sherlock watched Johns every move, never taking his eyes off him._

_"Now then, tell me, when were you planning on informing me that you are in fact not John? But you are just the pathetic little man called Edgar! Who clearly thinks he is clever but not smart enough for me."_

_"I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Edgar, who was recently disguised as John but had somehow turned back to his normal self in that incredibly short space of time, hit Sherlock around the face with the back of his hand. To which Sherlock reacted to, his cheek went bright pink. "Why put such talent to waste, boy?" Edgar began circling Sherlock and focusing on his prisoners emotions and physicality's that caught his attention most. "Tell me then, how'd you know?"_

_"Well you had me going for a while, but as you were blatantly tying my right wrist to the arm of the chair, I noticed your watch." Sherlock said smugly._

_"My watch?"_

_"Yes, your watch. You see John wears it on the Left arm, not the right. And as you were doing my feet, I saw the faintest of lines on the back of your neck, just to show where the wig finished off. Also when you were looking out of the window I noticed that in your reflection you scratched your face but along with your fingers came a lot more wrinkled skin. Now I don't really think that was real skin if it wrinkles up like that. Did you think this plan through completely?"_

_"Oh it did work, enough of it happened to get you where I wanted you. You're mine now Sherlock. Try not to scream. Don't want to disturb the neighbours." Edgar lunged forward at the defenceless Sherlock. _

_And then it happened.  
_

XxXxXxXx

"NO!" Sherlock sat bolt upright in his hospital bed and placed a hand on the side of his head and wiped some of his hair that went all over his face with his hand. Everybody in the ward jumped out of their skins and turned to face what all the fuss was about. A nurse ran into the ward to see who was making the noise. She ran to Sherlock's side, whose hand was now resting on the back of his head.

"Mr Holmes, are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"It was just a dream." He fell back into the pillows. He wiped the sleep from his eyes with both hands, which travelled down his face and placed them by his sides. "No, I don't need anything thank you. But... how long have I been asleep?"

"I'd say more than a day and a half, Mr Holmes." The nurse replied back. She was the same nurse that John Watson was talking to.

"What did he say to you?" Sherlock asked with a straight face.

"I'm sorry sir, who?"

"John Watson. My friend, colleague. He told you things about me."

"How could you possibly know that?" She seemed confused and scared at the same time.

"Well for starters, that's just him. Also you're acting cautious around me as if someone has told you something which is a lot of information to handle. Now then it was either my brother or John, but unlike John, my brother would prefer to see me when I am awake. So therefore it must be John Watson, now stop wasting my time with stupid questions and tell me what he said!"

"Just to keep an eye on you, he said that you may make a run for it if you get too bored, and also to keep you away from any electrical items that you don't really need."

"Did he say by any chance that you should put me in a room of my own?"

"Yes, he did. But only if you get to the point where the people in here want to kill you. I doubt that will happen though, sir." the nurse assured him and she left the ward leaving Sherlock in a room full of people he didn't even know. He looked down to the side of the bed to find a teddy bear and a vase full of flowers for him there were a couple of balloons saying 'Get well soon' on them. He moved his hands to push himself up so he was sat upright and leant forward to see who they were from and as he probably guessed, they were from Molly Hooper. He also had two cards standing on the bedside table, one from Molly and the other from a person called Anonymous. Sherlock picked up the card and opened it to find an unusual greeting.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_It has come to my attention that I should inform you of this note in advance. I know you will not sit around all day in the hospital, and that you will break loose from here. Keep this for the days to come._

_Love, Anonymous XxXx_

There were a series of letters and numbers that went like, **A=1 B=2 C=3 **and so on, but they were all in different colours. Sherlock looked at the card in confusion. He could clearly see that it was the same Anonymous person from his blog, 'The science of deduction', or it was just someone who wanted him to think that. But what was he to do now? The person seemed as though they were waiting to get at him for something. But they were right; Sherlock wasn't planning on staying there forever, let alone a day. He had to leave tonight. But he still had at least five hours to kill before all of the lights went out, he would never last five hours in the hell hole that people call a hospital. Sherlock fell back into his bed looking at the card. It was a light blue with a vase on the front and a message saying 'Get well soon' above. It wasn't suspicious in any way, until you opened it up. There was a woman sitting in a bed opposite to him, you could tell that she had taken a fancy to Sherlock, as she was grooming her hair, hoping that he would notice her. She looked about the same age as Sherlock, she had mid-length blonde hair which she was constantly stroking, and in other words she didn't interest Sherlock one bit.

"What's your name?" Sherlock asked not looking at her.

"Who me?" She asked excitedly.

"No, the person in bed next to me who is asleep. Yes you!"

"Oh, my name's Amber, Amber Talis."

"Well then Amber. Could you do me a favour?"

"Yes? What?"

"Stop stroking your hair, it's a terrible way to flirt. And you might as well not try any other way of flirting with me. I will not go for you."Sherlock explained in a very casual way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were married."

"Oh, I'm not." Sherlock said, still not looking at her or wondering why she thought he was married in the first place. But now Amber was confused, then a thought popped into her head which depressed her, she was about to talk when Sherlock suddenly answered her thought. "And before you ask, I'm not gay."

"Well I've told you my name. So you might as well tell me yours!" She was getting annoyed at Sherlock now within the few seconds of dialogue she had known him. This is proof of how people don't get along well with him.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes. Don't wear it out." Sherlock still didn't look at Amber, but the fact that he had just said all of that without looking her, made Amber incredibly irritated. "Amber, there really is no need to get all annoyed at me. You will never see me again after tonight. I promise you." Sherlock finally looked at the woman he was talking to, her expression lit up on her face.

"Your eyes are so beautiful; I never saw them when you were asleep." Amber was now at the end of the bed and she was still trying to flirt with Sherlock.

"Amber, please don't, how did you get there so quickly? And, you watched me when I was sleeping?" Sherlock was scared now.

"No! I mean. Yes. I was just wondering when you would wake up. You were the only one my age, I thought you would be easier to talk to. But I guess I was wrong."

"Amber? Did you see the person who brought this?" Sherlock handed her the anonymous card.

"Yes and no. I couldn't really see his face, but he was tall and-"

"-Wait! He?"

"Yes, it was a man. He didn't have a woman's figure, and that is what a man looks like. But he was not very tall and sort of thin, I think he was gay."

"He's not gay, just a very good actor. When did he appear?" Sherlock felt as though he was getting on to his mystery stalker even though he knew who it was, this was just the evidence that had been left out between the introduction and the conclusion.

"He came about an hour before you woke up. Why?"

"Moriarty, definitely." Sherlock whispered the single word, his voice was cold.

"What did you say?" Amber tone of voice was apprehensive.

"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock said drifting away from the conversation.

"You said something -arty. What does that mean?"

"Moriarty. He's a-" Sherlock was suddenly rudely interrupted by an older male figure.

"I'm sorry my dear but can I pinch this young man for a second?"Mycroft had walked into the ward, surprisingly on his own.

"Young man? That's a new one." Sherlock wasn't impressed to see him. "Oh, and you do know how rude it is to intervene in a conversation."

"Aren't you with the government?" Amber asked.

"Yes, heard of me? It's Mycroft by the way."

"You are disgusting, Mycroft. She's at least ten years younger than you! My age! Why does everybody bloody flirt these days?" Sherlock shook his head in disgust.

"Excuse us." Mycroft smiled at Amber and then closed the curtain to Sherlock's bed. He turned to face him but Sherlock wouldn't return a glance. "You were very stubborn when you were young. You're just as stubborn now."

"Brilliant minds never change." Sherlock finally looked up at Mycroft, but he wasn't impressed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came like any other brother would do to comfort their bedridden family."

"Yes, thank you for that. But you don't have any need to stay. Now what else do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing. Well there is one thing. I don't want you to get into any trouble while you are here. There are a few of my men downstairs looking out for anyone suspicious that comes by. If it was a gun that got you in here, it may be a gun that gets you out."

"Like that's going to scare me. Bye, bye, Mycroft. Don't come back soon!" Sherlock did a pathetic wave and cheap smile, and then rolled his eyes as soon as Mycroft had turned his back, drawn back the curtain and walked out of the ward shaking his head.

"You'll regret this Sherlock! Call me if you need me!" Mycroft said without turning his back.

"Like I'll need you." Sherlock muttered under his breath.

"I couldn't help but listen, but... Is he your brother?" Amber was now stood at the side of Sherlock's bed, and she looked interested.

"Yes, and do you have to stand so close? I mean spacial awareness, please."

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry about that." She took a step back but Sherlock insisted on going further back until she reached her bed.

"Now if you get on the bed or even in it, you'll be the correct distance that I like for my comfort."

"It's time for lunch now so I might as well sit in bed."

"Tell me Amber. Why are you here?" Sherlock had been talking to her all this time but never asked why she was here.

"I'd not like to talk about that."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Loss? You don't know the meaning of loss!"

"You don't have the right to say that to me. YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I'VE LOST IN MY LIFE! IN FACT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME APART FROM MY NAME AND MY BROTHER'S!" Sherlock cried out. There was silence in the room when the lunches were passed around. Sherlock and Amber stared at each other with hatred in their eyes for hours on end; Dinner was passed around at six o'clock. Then eventually, Amber gave in to the silence.

"It was my younger brother." Amber revealed which made Sherlock suddenly look interested. "I loved him with all my heart. We were going on a camping trip to meet some mates. He hadn't learnt to drive yet so I was the one who drove us there. And as we were halfway there-" Amber broke off, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "A deer ran out onto the road. I swerved the car but then it crashed into a tree. It crushed Danny to death, and I had to watch it happen. I killed my own brother. It's all my fault." A flood of tears were streaming down her face. Sherlock had made a person cry, by not using an offensive comment. When Amber got a grip she finally asked Sherlock the same question. "So, what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" She managed a smile.

"I got shot."

"Oh my God! Where? If it's suitable enough to show me."

"It wasn't that sort of shot. I mean it was a tranquilliser gun. But it was infected. Seems to me that the man who did it wished to kill me nice and slow. Don't ask me why I said nice." Sherlock finally took notice to the food he had on his dinner tray, it would have been clap-cold by now and, to be honest, it stank. "What is this?" Sherlock asked the person next to him.

"Food." They replied back with a mouthful of their lunch.

"Yes, I know that! But it's a pathetic excuse for food. I'm going out." Sherlock threw the covers off to find himself in a hospital patient's outfit, he sighed.

"Have you ever been in a hospital before? It's just you seem agitated by it."

"Of course! This is my millionth time in a hospital. Where do you get decent food from around here anyway?" Sherlock started to get out of bed but found it almost impossible, after his long two days. His legs were straining to keep him upright. A nurse had walked into the ward at this very moment, as usual; it was the same nurse as before. She saw Sherlock and dashed over to him.

"Mr Holmes, would you please sit down and eat your dinner." The nurse insisted trying to put him back into bed but he wouldn't go. His legs had strengthened up now and he wasn't going to give up that easily. "MR HOLMES! PLEASE, SIT DOWN!" She yelled. Sherlock was thrown down in the chair next to the bed by the nurse; he folded his arms in a huff and looked away.

"Thank you." She turned away. "Are you going to eat this? Because I'm cleaning it up now."

"No." Sherlock said the one word with such venom the nurse had to calm herself down before she got too annoyed. As soon as she started to go to the other patients, Sherlock slowly got up. He grabbed his coat from the chair and then his other clothes from the top of a table and went into the disabled toilets. After about five minutes he came out a new man. Fully clothed in his black suit with a white shirt, he put his coat on and looked for the nurse, she was still in the ward talking to one of the patients, it was Amber. Amber spotted Sherlock, and she smiled then mouthed the word 'go'. The nurse didn't notice what she did even though it was very prominent. Sherlock smiled back at her slightly, and then went back into action. He headed for the lift then he remembered Mycroft's men at the bottom, it also applied to the stairs. He needed an emergency exit, but where? Sherlock looked all around him for a sign, and there it was. His sign of freedom. It took him a while to find the very end and to get there; he was dodging in and out of people sneaking into places where he shouldn't have been. With one last look around to see if anybody was there, he didn't care about the security cameras they would never be able to follow him around London. As soon as he was about to open the door a voice shouted to him. It was a man this time so he wouldn't be recognised, hopefully.

"Turn around. I am a doctor. There's no need to feel threatened or anything." The man said calmly. But Sherlock recognised something in the voice. He slowly started pushing the door open without turning around. "I don't think that you want to do something like that, you know you won't be leaving without this."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Does that need answering, Sherlock?"

"Maybe so, John. What have you got?" Sherlock turned around to look at what John was holding; he had a laptop inside a case and the card given to him by anonymous. "Why do I need all of this?"Sherlock continued.

"To keep in touch. And I've given you a bit of cash in case you need something to eat or drink. I threw in a few nicotine patches, can't have you wasting the money on cigarettes. Don't come back to the flat yet, Sherlock. It's still not safe. There's Mycroft who keeps on hanging around." John was being serious about all of this. He handed everything to Sherlock and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, John. You don't know what this means to me." Sherlock gave a small smile, put the Laptop strap over his head so that it crossed over his body and left out of the emergency exit without a moment's hesitation. Leaving John standing there wondering what to do next.


	3. Running Into Trouble

**Once more I do not own Sherlock. Enjoy and please, please, please review.

* * *

**

Running into Trouble: 20/02/10

Walking through the streets of London at 7 o'clock, Sherlock felt very cautious even though he had nothing to be worried about. He felt like a wanted criminal. But that was the least concern on Sherlock's mind; all he could think about was what to do. Where could he get free internet access, apart from McDonalds? Then he found it. 'Elbourst's coffee shop, open 24hours a day with free Wi-Fi'. Sherlock sat down at one of the tables with a cup of tea, he turned the laptop on. Straight away he got connected up to the internet, it was a thing called MSN, and John was online. This is how the conversation went.

**SH - John, are you there?**

**JW – Sherlock, where are you?**

**SH - Elbourst's Coffee shop. **

**JW – How are you coping, being on the run?**

**SH - When your mind is on other things you sort of forget about things like that.**

**JW – How is your mind on other things? That would be the first thing on my mind.**

**SH - John, it's just a hospital. Nothing like a prison or anything like that.**

**JW – But you still broke out of it. That's enough to get the press involved.**

Sherlock stared at the screen to what John was telling him. He took a sip of his tea and began to write again.

**SH - I've always hated the press. But what sort of a scoop is that? 'Holmes escapes from hospital'. I don't think that would work.**

**JW – The press will do anything for an article. Never mind that now; I'm coming to get you.**

**SH - NO! I need a bit more time.**

**JW – TO DO WHAT?**

Sherlock was about to reply when a waitress came up to him.

"We are not working as a delivery service. Keep that in mind." She handed Sherlock a letter, it was pale blue with the name Sherlock Holmes written on the front in fancy black writing. The waitress walked away shaking her head. All Sherlock could do was stare at the letter wondering who it was from. He looked up so see Jim Moriarty standing at the window, he gave a small innocent wave. That was enough to get Sherlock up and running to the door, but as usual, as soon as Sherlock reached the door, Moriarty was gone. Sherlock walked back inside, he looked around to see everyone staring at him. He just ignored them and walked back to his laptop, not even looking embarrassed. There were three new messages up on his screen, all from John.

**JW – Are you going to answer me?**

**Sherlock say something!**

**Are you even there Sherlock? Are you alright?**

**SH - I'm here. Sorry about all of that. Yes I'm fine.**

**JW – What took you?**

**SH - Moriarty was here. He left me a note.**

**JW – What does it say?**

**SH - I'm not quite sure. Take a look.**

Sherlock quickly typed out what the note said.

_Work this out Sherlock. It may not be much but what is in store for you now you can't and won't turn back._

_4,5,1,18 19,8,5,18,12,15,3,11 20,9,13,5 20,15 13,5,5,20. 20,8,5 12,9,2,18,1,18,25 1,20 H 15',3,12,15,3,11._

_12,15,22,5 1,14,15,14,25,13,15,21,19._

_16.19._

_ 3,15,13,5 1,12,15,14,5_

**SH - What do you suppose it means?**

**JW – Can I just treasure this moment? Sherlock Holmes, doesn't know the answer to a puzzle?**

**SH - Laugh and mock me all you want, but I don't have time to mess about. It may be an important message.**

**JW – What about that card that you got, way back in the hospital?**

**SH – John, you are a GENIUS! For now anyway. I'll be a minute or two.**

Sherlock routed through his laptop bag and found the card he was given about 12 hours ago. Sherlock analysed the note and within seconds he worked out what it said.

**SH - I've worked it out. It says 'Dear Sherlock, time to meet. The library at 8 o'clock. Love Anonymous. P.S. Come alone.' It's Moriarty, has to be.**

**JW – You don't know that for sure.**

**SH - Sorry did I forget to mention that he was stood outside the coffee shop. Waving at me? IT'S HIM, JOHN!**

**JW – Are you going?**

**SH - Of course I'm going!**

**JW – Not alone you're not. That's it I'm coming to you. Stay where you are, I'll be about 5mins.**

"_**JW has logged off"**_

Sherlock looked at the conversation he had just had with John. Should he stay and wait for him? Of course not, he was Sherlock Holmes and he never waited for anyone. Sherlock closed up the laptop, finished off his tea, packed everything up and left.

John finally arrived at the Coffee shop, to find Sherlock gone. He ran to the desk and got his phone out.

"Excuse me. Have you seen this man?" John showed a picture of Sherlock off his phone.

"Yeah. I've seen him. He left about five minutes ago. Strange, that one. Why'd you want to know?"

"He's my friend and I need to find him! NOW!" John got very impatient and frustrated. But suddenly snapped back to normal. "I'm sorry; do you know where he is? Or which direction did he go to when he left the shop? I feel he may get into trouble." John, put on an innocent face and voice to get the message across.

"He went left and he'll be long gone by now."

"Thank you." John ran out of the door and headed left. He passed hundreds of shops on the way, and also asking most of the people he went by if they had seen Sherlock. A few people did, but of course there were a few that didn't know. By the time he had narrowed it down to three places it came to 8 o'clock.

"THE LIBRARY!" John shouted out randomly in the middle of a street. Everybody looked at him strangely. He smiled at some of the nearest people and said repeatedly "Sorry, I'm incredibly sorry about that." John then ran through the streets to find the London library. When he eventually got there he looked through the window to see Sherlock sat down at one of the desks reading a book. John was about to walk up to him when he saw a man approach Sherlock, and place a hand on his shoulder then forced a gun into Sherlock's side with his other hand. Sherlock tried to refuse to leave, but the man's hand that was on his shoulder suddenly wrapped around his arm. The man was bulky and dressed all in black as if he were about to rob a bank. John, saw them talking but the voices were inaudible, he needed to get closer. He walked into the library and quickly hid behind one of the bookshelves, gradually getting as close as he could without being seen. Now he could hear what they were saying.

"I know he is." Sherlock said calmly.

"Then get a move on or I shoot you in public."

"You wouldn't. You need me alive."

"Yes, but I don't need you awake or fully conscious. Now you can either come with me or you can come by force."

"Let me put my book back." Sherlock got up and started to walk towards the bookshelf that John was hiding behind. John didn't know what to do so he turned around to make it look like he was looking at some of the books, trying to hide his face. Sherlock turned the corner and stood next to John to put the book back.

"Why did you follow me?" He whispered. "It clearly said come alone, and that is what I did and had intended to do."

"You're in danger."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Of course I knew that you knew. I just couldn't leave you on your own knowing that something dangerous was just around the corner." John looked up and stared into Sherlock's steel blue eyes, they were dark and cold. The expression on his face wasn't uplifting either, he looked Annoyed and almost upset, but there was definitely anger there. Sherlock turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction from whence he came. He headed for the front door, John had to follow. But the problem was the man with the gun was walking after Sherlock, he had to get ahead of him. John, speed-walked to the door to find Sherlock making a right turn, but the man was taking a left. What was he up to? You just don't point a gun at somebody then walk away. John was out of the door, he thought best to go right then he might be in the chance to help Sherlock get out of this mess. John saw Sherlock in front of him walking along casually, not even turning around to see if he was being followed, but of course being John, he had to turn around constantly. At one point when John turned around he didn't notice the person that had stopped and he walked straight into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." John apologized and carried on walking. He looked forward to find Sherlock missing. "No!"

"Something wrong?" The man said that he had walked into.

"No. I'm just looking for my friend." John turned to face the man. "Sherlock!"

"Why are you still following me? If I walk away, it means I've had enough! Now this is me walking away, John. Take note!" Sherlock was infuriated, it was the third time he asked John to leave him at peace and not once had he been given it.

"Sherlock, wait! That man you were with-"

"-WHAT? That he's going to come back and abduct me in a car? I don't think so, John." Sherlock began to walk past John, but he had spoken too soon. A navy blue range rover HSE had sped around the corner but began to slow down as it progressed nearer to Sherlock.

"Sherlock! The car!" John shouted to him and ran in his direction. Sherlock turned to face John; there was an expression of confusion across his face which suddenly changed to Shock as he was plucked from the street and thrown into the back seat of a Range Rover. John began run to where he was stood, but a person hung himself out of the window and started shooting at John. He dived to the side into an alleyway along with some other people. Everyone was screaming and running to hide, getting in the way as John tried to reach the car, but he wasn't fast enough. He knew it wasn't possible to catch up with the car unless he was with Sherlock, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Then he remembered to look at the registration plate. It wasn't very clear but he could just make it out, K8PR V61. John took out his phone but before he dialled he saw a London Taxi coming, He called to it. When he got inside it and shut the door he said to the driver. "Follow that car!" The range Rover was stuck at the traffic lights and they weren't happy about it, the horn was persistently going off. The windows were blackened out so you couldn't really see anyone inside, there were faint silhouettes but they were not very clear to make out. John started to dial a number but his battery went dead, he cursed under his breath. Then the lights turned to green, the car whizzed off with the taxi trailing behind, they would turn corner after corner. Then John realised.

"They know they're being followed. Make the other turn with this next corner." But the taxi driver didn't listen. "Excuse me; I said make the other turn."

"I know you did." The man's voice was trembling with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"The t-taxi is a b- a b-"

"A bomb." John sat back in his seat, feeling stupid, he should have known.

"Here. He- he asked for you." The taxi driver gave John an ear piece. John willingly put it in his right ear.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little chat. And an explosion, how's that sound?" It was Moriarty on the other end of the line, he had a confident voice and it sounded as though he wasn't going to lose it anytime soon.

"Are you in the Range Rover?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Moriarty was known to have a mocking and an encouraging 'I want you to hit me' tone of voice. But the one thing that told John that he was in the Range Rover was Sherlock's unmistakeable voice shouting at the men, and to John. "WOULD YOU PLAESE BE QUIET? Now where was I?" After that it went quieter in the background.

"You dare touch him!"

"I just did, and you have no right to threaten me. I have your boyfriend."

"H-he's not my boyfriend! Let him go. Or at least put him on."

"Fine, but just because I'm nice." The line went quiet as Moriarty left. Then a familiar voice spoke.

"John, I told you not to follow me! Now look at the situation you're in and tell me it's not bad!" Sherlock hissed at John.

"Sherlock, to be honest I don't care. As long as I know you are safe, I'm not bothered."

"Sweet, but stupid! Oh and by the way when you're in the hands of Moriarty, you're never safe! And also you have just signed your name up to the death list! And I have to watch you get killed. How do you think that makes me feel, John? How?" Sherlock was incredibly annoyed; there was no word to describe how frustrated he was with his friend. He couldn't think of what else to say to him.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I was just looking out for you. I'll get you out of this mess."

"You can't even get yourself out of this mess John!"

"I can. And I have!" John said in an achieved voice. He saw s faint shadow in the Range Rover look in his direction. "I'll find you Sherlock, I promise."

"Just get out of here. Don't look back." Sherlock's voice on the other end suddenly changed back to static and then Moriarty.

"Run, John. RUN! Things are about to go boom!" His voice sounded like he was about to give off a cheesy evil laugh, but he didn't. And sure enough John started to run away from the vehicles until there was an immense explosion from behind; he jumped to the ground as the force of the blast knocked him off his feet. Then a voice from behind shouted to him.

"We can't just lie around all day! C'mon, MOVE!" It was Sherlock; he was trying to haul John up off the floor. When John got himself up, he turned to Sherlock and gave him a hug, but Sherlock didn't accept it, he just stood there with John embracing him. "John, you... you can let go now."

"Sorry." John let go of Sherlock. "How did you get away from them?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Every exit in that taxi had certain death written all over it. But we can share stories later. First things first we need to get out of here. Pronto!" They both ran off into the brightly lit up distance of a typical London street at night. Not realising the Range Rover was now facing them; it didn't drive after the two men. It just simply sat and watched... waiting for its next move. Out of the car came Moriarty, he just glared at them both.

"I will get you next time Sherlock. Just you wait and see."


	4. Anonymous Articles

**Once again I do not own Sherlock. Enjoy, please review.**

* * *

Anonymous Articles: 21/02/10

"What do you think you were doing? You could have gotten killed!" Sherlock was pacing around the cluttered apartment.

"Sherlock, YOU could have gotten killed. And would you just sit down, please!"

"Why, am I getting on your nerves?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I do apologize. How about if I jumped up and down on the spot?" Sherlock said thus progressing into jumping up and down on the spot. "Do you find that annoying?"

"Sherlock, what are you trying to prove? And yes I do find it annoying."

"There, you see. Now if I continue to do that for... let's say another five hours, you'll be where I am at the moment with you!" Sherlock couldn't hold his anger in any longer, he had stopped jumping and pacing around and had finally sat down in his arm chair in front of the television.

"Did you even hear me?" John asked.

"Yes, but I chose not to."

"You can be so... so...-"

"-So what, John? STUBBORN?" Sherlock Jumped up and shouted in John's face. "I'm off out!"

"But, Sherlock. What about the case I've gotten?"

"I'm off to go find one! I don't think I could stand listening to you all day without committing suicide!" Sherlock went to the door and grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out of it. John stood up and walked over to the window to watch him call to a taxi that was passing by, and soon enough he got one. Mrs Hudson walked into the room.

"John, what's wrong with Sherlock?"

"Why?"

"He seemed in a bad mood when he walked past me. He didn't even say good morning." Mrs Hudson was a bit confused at this very moment.

"I suppose he's just in one of them moods." John continued to look out of the window then turned around and headed for the door. "I'm just popping out. Be back soon, hopefully."

XxXxXxXx

Sherlock was stood at the head of a corpse, or more or less a neck, with Molly Hooper standing next to him, trying her best to be noticed around him. The corpse was a man, in his late forties; his head had been cut off with a wire wrapped around his neck. His fingers were bloody and cut. But suicide wasn't the word Sherlock was looking for.

"And you say this was murder?"

"Yes, Molly. For the thousandth time."

"Not suicide?" Molly was very befuddled she had been told by the police that it was suicide and she could even see the signs herself.

"Look at the body though. The neck is rough and jagged from where the wire went but the fingers just don't quite work, you see they are perfect straight lines as if they have been cut with a knife of some sort. Right are we done with this one now?" Sherlock stepped away from the corpse and waited for Molly to show him the next.

"Sherlock, you've seen them all."

"Have I? Well that didn't do much help. Are you sure? There were only seven bodies."

"Well, I'm sorry Sherlock but there's been no more. Come back next month, you've sorted out all of the cases there needed doing." Molly put on an innocent smile, and then she turned to the door as John Watson burst it.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?"

"Helping out on some cases. Unlike you."

"Sherlock would you just SNAP OUT OF IT! I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" John was wound up; he was waving his arms around all over the place to express his feelings.

"You're right John." Sherlock exhaled after. Then he took a deep breath and was about to say something, but he couldn't find himself saying the word that he wanted. "I'm... I'm sorry. I accept your apology from before. Do you accept mine?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, now can you please tell me this case that you wish to do so badly. Wait! Before you say anything, if it involves me, I'm not bothered."

"Well then, I guess I should go. You don't want to be involved in anything to do with you, so..."

"Fine. What is it? You obviously want me to do this case, so I might as well." Sherlock rolled his eyes in submission. He knew he had to give in to what John wanted one day. And he knew he wouldn't take it easily.

"Well it's to do with the press. There have been numerous amounts of articles written about you but there are these certain ones that Lestrade and I find a bit suspicious." John pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sherlock. It was from a newspaper, it was all about Sherlock escaping from the hospital, it said:

_**Take cover in your 'Holmes' **__By Anonymous_

_Sherlock Holmes has broken loose out of a hospital late one night and nobody knows for why. A nurse who works in the hospital and who helped Holmes recover after a shot wound claims "He was rather odd. I don't know what it was about him but there was something strange that I didn't like. He looked the type of person to do experiments, I thought it would be best to keep him away from most electrical item. At one point he hit me just so he could get away from the hospital. I believe he is very dangerous and could hurt anyone." As a news reorter I would say keep away from him and if you see him please ring and report to this number. 0673 9477264, or simply text the word 'Holmes' to 74375625._

"Come on then genius. What are the clues? Or have you already worked out the answer?"

"Just to settle things, I didn't hit her she threw me down into a seat because I wouldn't sit down. And I have found something. The text message number spells out Sherlock so that means it's not an official company, if you understand me. We have to ring the phone number and text to the 'Holmes' thing." Sherlock handed the piece of paper back to John. "This person knows more than anybody else. Nobody apart from you, Lestrade and six of his men knew about the shot. Something's not quite right. Although, something never is." Sherlock looked at the headless man, then up to John who was looking at his phone. "For heaven's sake John! It says Sherlock. Don't you trust me?"

"Sorry. I do, but I just wanted to work it out for myself as well. But why can't you ring?"

"Because if anybody picks up they will recognise my voice."

"But they will probably recognise me aswell." John insisted. Then they both turned to face Molly who was still smiling at them both then her face suddenly dropped as Sherlock created a smile.

"Molly, will you do us the honour, of calling this number? It is a serious matter and we need it doing. We can't do it because-"

"-Yes. I'll do it. What's the number again?" Molly cut in by surprise. She was desperate to show Sherlock how much she was willing to do for him. "Anything for you Sherlock." Molly tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled amiably at them both. John regained control of the situation of the sudden shock.

"Are you sure you want to- Never mind. Moving on, just ring this number and see if anyone answers." John handed Molly the newspaper article and pointed to the phone number. "If anyone does answer just act as though you have seen Sherlock and that you don't know him. Say that you saw him... What was that coffee shop called again?"

"Elbourst's."

"Yes, that's it. Just say you saw him there. All right?"

"I think so. Right. Why am I even doing this, again?"

"Just go with the flow Molly. That's the best you can do. It is really important." Sherlock reassured her. She took out her phone and started to dial the number. It took about six and a half rings for it to say 'Sorry this number no longer exists.'

"The number doesn't exist anymore. What now?"

"Now we text to the other number, that was given." Sherlock said simply. "Text 'Holmes' to the number 74375625." Sherlock held his hands behind his back and didn't face Molly whilst talking. She texted the single word and then put in the number. Straight away she got a text back. "What does it say?" Sherlock asked, intrigued.

"It says 'Meet at Hyde Park, twelve p.m.' Should I?" Molly looked up at Sherlock and realised he wasn't looking at her so she turned to face John instead. He looked back speechless of what to say, he kept on opening his mouth as if about to say something then shut it again.

"I will go. You stay here. Both of you." Sherlock was mainly aiming what he said at John as he turned his head slightly and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"No, Sherlock! Not this time! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I won't let you get into trouble on your own."

"Yes, fine. But it means I have to look out for more than one person." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "But don't stray too far away. Anything could happen."

"I think it's you that should be more worried about anything happening." John added to Sherlock's remark. Sherlock sighed and turned around to finally look at John.

"I wish you would stop using me as an excuse." Then he started to mimic John. "Oh, Sherlock don't do this you'll get killed. Oh, Sherlock don't do that you'll get kidnapped!' I DON'T REALLY CARE! If it happens, it happens. Why don't you calm down and let the future come to you, John. It will go much more smoothly if you do." Sherlock turned to go out of the morgue door.

"Bye Sherlock." Molly waved to the back of his head, she had to shout to him to make sure she was still noticed, but Sherlock showed no sign.

"Sherlock, Sherlock! SHERLOCK, WAIT!" John ran after him as he walked out of the door. "SHERLOCK! What is your problem lately?" Then Sherlock finally turned around which took John by surprise.

"My problem? You're the one who is following me and annoying me thus giving me a problem. Trust me John, if you had stayed at the apartment I wouldn't be acting like this and would be back to normal by the time I got home!" Sherlock bent down to the smaller man so he was face to face with John, their noses almost touching, he tilted his head to the side, then back again. "Leave me be for the rest of the day. Thank you." Sherlock stood up straight and turned to walk out of the second door in his path, the tail of his coat swaying behind him. Leaving John standing there once again on his own looking speechless as for what to say or do, which he was.

XxXxXxXx

John was fed up with Sherlock, he knew that he wasn't being as good as a friend he could be to Sherlock, but what could he do about it? John was on the way back to the apartment, he was turning onto Baker Street at the moment. As he got out his key to 221B he heard some shouting, but he ignored it then Mrs Hudson came out.

"Oh, don't go in there John. He's still in that odd mood he was in when he left this morning." She hurried past him and turned left. John ignored her advice and went in anyway. He was walking up the stairs when the next thing he knew a brick flew past his head only millimetres away from hitting him.

"WHOA! Sherlock what are you doing?" Another brick flew by. "Sherlock stop it!" And another. He got to the top and hid behind the door frame. "Sherlock? What's gotten into you?" As soon as another brick was thrown John looked around the corner to find the window smashed and Sherlock lying unconscious on the floor, his head was bleeding so John presumed he had been hit. He ran over to him when he got the chance. He was still breathing then John got up and went to the smashed window after he heard faint voices saying.

"Kyle! You hit him you idiot! Awww... the boss is gonna kill us! We was only supposed to watch, wait, get it and go." The man said who seemed in charge of the two.

"Sorry Jeremy. He upset me. He was saying all about my secrets, I didn't want you to know them." Kyle said innocuously.

"Yeah well it's your head that's goin' on the plate for this!" Jeremy said as they started to run off down the street. John turned around and saw a new red laptop on the table, but he ignored it as Sherlock was more important at the moment. He bent down next to Sherlock and tried to turn him over so he could look at the wound but Sherlock wouldn't go.

"What if I don't want to move?" He said not opening his eyes and staying in the same spot.

"Sherlock, I need to see it."

"No you don't. And it hurts too much to move."

"Sherlock it's your head! Not your arm or something like that now let me see!"

"Fine! If you really must. BUT! I will not go back to the hospital. Understood?"

"Yes, absolutely."John confirmed. Sherlock slowly turned onto his back and tried to place a hand on his temple but it was too sore to touch. He looked at where he had been laying; there was a pool of blood. "Let me see it." John said moving closer to Sherlock's head. Then Sherlock turned away quickly.

"No! It hurts too much!"

"Don't be such a baby! Let me have a look at the wound." John said calmly. Sherlock turned his head so John could see what the wound looked like. "Oh, that's nothing I can't handle. You won't need a hospital for that. Happy now?"

"Yes very." He started to get up when John stopped him.

"What did you say to the men outside and what did they want?"

"What? The men... outside?" Sherlock said trying to act innocent and confused but it didn't work. "Nothing much."

"What did you say?"

"Enough to get a brick thrown at my head." Sherlock said trying to rub his head but was unable to due to the fact that it hurt too much.

"Don't touch it! Don't even try. If something hurts and is bleeding, don't touch it. That's what I say. You'll just have to ignore the pain. I know you can do it because you do it to Anderson." John said helping Sherlock up and removing his hand from his head. He helped him into the armchair and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, when he finished he came into the room with a cloth which he dipped in some hot water and antiseptic. When he walked back in he saw Sherlock messing with the wound. "Do you want me to glue your hands to the seat, because I will if you keep on messing about with it? Here, put this on it." John handed him the damp cloth, then he looked around and saw the laptop again. "Whose laptop is this, Sherlock?"

"Hmm..? Oh that. I uh... I got it when you were out."

"Yes but who does it belong to?" John was getting annoyed and worried at the same time. "Oh- No! TAKE IT BACK! Do you want to get yourself killed?" John realised who the laptop belonged to. Sherlock dabbed at his temple with the cloth.

"Agh! What the hell did you put in this?" He quickly swiped the cloth from his head.

"Water and antiseptic. Why?"

"It really stings."

"Of course it will. You like to touch it with your bare hands and I'm letting you touch it with a cloth. You didn't make it seem like it stung before." John pointed out.

"Well it does now."

"Stop your whining! And stop changing the subject!"

"Sorry mother!" Sherlock said sarcastically. He had another go at soothing the pain; he lasted a bit longer this time but still couldn't cope. John's phone beeped, it was a text from Mycroft. "Who is it from?"

"Your brother. He doesn't seem very happy that you left the hospital earlier than you were supposed to. He's coming to take you back."

"NO! No, I can't go back! And you know it! I need a place to hide, anywhere!"

"Well, Moriarty is still looking out there for you and probably his laptop, now! And then you've got Mycroft who wants to send you back to the hospital."

"And one of them is coming here today. Maybe even both if we are lucky." Sherlock got up from the arm chair still holding the damp cloth. He approached the door but John grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sherlock. Where would you rather be? The hospital or in Moriarty's hands slowly dying?"

"Neither. Now let me go. If you won't help me then I'll do it myself." Sherlock removed his arm from John's grip. He walked past him, grabbed his scarf and started to walk down the stairs, John ran to him.

"SHERLOCK, WAIT! I can't let you go on your own. I'm coming with you."

"I knew you couldn't resist. I know you too well. Can't let me go on my own in a dangerous situation when I'm supposedly 'vulnerable'." Sherlock did inverted commas with his hands, he then picked up his coat and slipped it on. He threw the cloth he was holding on a desk at the side and then walked out of the door with John following closely behind. They walked to the side of the road and Sherlock held his hand in the air to an oncoming taxi. It slowed down and stopped in front of them Sherlock got in first then John followed after.

"Where are we going?"

"An old friend of mine."

* * *

**As you have probably noticed I had two bad guys called Jeremy and Kyle, I put this because I couldn't resist and also my friend asked me to do so. I wanted to have a bit of humour on the subject. Please, please please review. I'd like to hear what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Suzi's Tale

**Hello again, sorry this took longer to upload than I expected I've been busy the past few days. Please review I take note of them carefully and try my best to follow your advice. There is a new character in here, she's completely my own character but as usual I do not own Sherlock, sadly. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Suzi's Tale: 21/02/10

The taxi had just set off; John had had enough of the silence and started to talk again.

"So, your friend is he nice or a complete idiot?" John asked interested.

"Thirteen Northrote avenue, please." Sherlock said to the taxi driver. "She's called Suzi Colerast."

"Oh, umm... is she nice?" John put more emphasis on the word 'she'.

"You've got Sarah. I don't think you need two girls on the go." Sherlock turned his head to John and looked surprised at him, it took John a few seconds to understand what he meant.

"No. God no! I mean in a friendly way, is she a nice person?"

"Only if she wants to be. She will decide if you are worth bothering about. I passed, as you can tell. She said I was the most unusual of everyone she had ever encountered and that I was something special. And there would always be trouble around me so she always had to be near. 'There is danger everywhere around you' she said and 'you should never work alone, as the danger would strike soon because you will be more vulnerable.' It got me quite annoyed at times because of the constant reminder. But who would believe that sort of stuff anyway?" Sherlock explained with John never loosing focus throughout the whole story.

"Wow, I believe in that sort of stuff. And to be honest so far from what I have seen, when we are separate you are more vulnerable, take the brick for example. And that when it's both of us, tell me, have we got into as much trouble as what we normally do on our own? Sherlock the mind is a precious thing. And yours, well, that's just priceless." John could tell he had bored Sherlock with his long speech as he had turned his head to face and look out of the window. "You didn't hear one word I said did you?"

"Yes, I heard everything... And do you really think my mind is priceless?" He had now turned to John.

"Well... yes, I suppose so. Sherlock a genius at your age is very rare; in fact a genius is very rare. You are unique, you think like no one else would ever dream of. You can identify what people did the night before by the way they dress. You... are... inimitable. And you always will be."

"Ok... John you're starting to scare me because a speech like that ends in a kiss so, just stay away from me for about ten minutes. That means don't talk either." Sherlock and John sat there quietly for the next ten minutes like he said. They finally arrived at their destination. Sherlock got out of the cab first; John paid the taxi driver and followed him to a house.

"So, what do I do if she thinks I'm not worth bothering about?"

"Just sit there in silence, don't make eye contact. If she asks you to leave, just go get a taxi to Sarah's or something like that." Sherlock said ringing the doorbell to the intercom.

"Hello?" It was Suzi who answered.

"Hi, it's-"

"Sherlock, hi... um... yeah I'll buzz you in. One minute." Sherlock turned to John and raised an eyebrow. The door buzzed and opened up.

"Come on then." Sherlock pulled the door open and jumped inside, John was still following behind him and dreading what was to come. Sherlock stood outside another door with the number '13A' written on it. Sherlock did two sharp knocks on the door. And a woman answered, she had short wavy auburn hair and bright blue eyes she was in a white bath robe. John tried not to look but he didn't want to make himself look stupid.

"Suzi! How long has it been?" Sherlock opened his arms for a hug but Suzi stopped him.

"What have you done to your head?" She grabbed the sides of his head to get a closer look at his temple. "That's still fresh, it happened today, how? Were you on your own?" She asked letting his head go, Sherlock then turned to John. "Was he on his own John?"

"Yes... wait did Sherlock tell you my name?"

"No I-" Suzi began.

"Go on; tell me how you know my name. You might as well."

"Simple really, I can tell that you were an army doctor as Sherlock's head seems to be a bit better than what it would have been, and Sherlock wouldn't know what the hell to do with a wound. The army was a rough guess because of your left shoulder; you keep reaching to it and wincing every now and again when you touch it. Now then, there have been three army doctors that left the war in Iraq or Afghanistan. The first one which is called Michael Reeves the second is a John Watson and the third is called Sam Talis-" Suzi was babbling on as Sherlock knew she would.

"-Talis?" Sherlock cut in surprised.

"Yes... Sam Talis is my godfather, anyway Michael was killed; John got shot in the left shoulder and... Sam lost his left leg. So then going by facts you must be John Watson."

"Wow, how many more of there are you in the world. Just so I know to stay clear, I've know enough of you already."

"I like how you refer to us as 'You'. So how long has it been?"

"A month, we're supposed to be meeting tonight. And I thought I told you never to be on your own, it's incredibly dangerous, especially for you." She exclaimed angrily leaning against the door, but all Sherlock could do was roll his eyes. "Please come in." She looked at John interestingly as he and Sherlock walked in.

"Well seems cosy enough. I've never been to your apartment before."

"Please sit down." Suzi pointed to a settee. "Let me just go and get changed first, I'll be right back." She walked out of the living room and into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. The room was about the same size as the one in 221B but it was all lilac with a white ceiling and laminate flooring. She had two white leather settees opposite each other in the middle of the room, one of them which Sherlock and John where sitting on. She also had a pale brown oak coffee table in the middle of them, a flat screen T.V. on the wall and flowers practically everywhere.

"She doesn't like me does she."

"No, she likes you. If she didn't then you would easily know because she wouldn't have even bothered about your name. It's just the way she acts around me is more... what shall I say? Eccentric-"

"-Very protective."

"You could say that, yes." Sherlock said continuing to warn John how Suzi would normally act around him.

"Wait, when I said very protective, what exactly does that mean? As in if I try to attack you, which I won't by the way, she will shoot me dead." John said starting to worry.

"Well then, don't attack me." Sherlock stated as Suzi walked out of the bedroom door dressed properly wearing a skinny purple top and some thin black jeans.

"So then, what can I do for you? You wouldn't be here otherwise." She sat down on the other settee exactly opposite Sherlock and crossed her legs.

"Well I'm in a spot of bother."

"Couldn't you have waited until tonight?"

"I could have but I really needed to get out of the flat."

"Is it your brother again?" Suzi asked sounding typical as though she'd heard the story before.

"Yes and no. He wants to send me back to the hospital, which I'm sure you have read about in the papers and I have another person on my hands... Jim Moriarty." Sherlock said hesitantly.

"Have you been getting into trouble again? Do you know how much I hate it when you go off and nearly get yourself killed? I feel like I'm turning into your mother or something like that." She was very frustrated with him because she was making it obvious with her tone of voice. "So how long have you been with him to stop him doing stupid mistakes?" Suzi asked John.

"Oh, about a few months, but it's very rare that I do get the chance to stop him. If I do then he's not happy about it."

"Do you have to talk about me like I am a child?"

"Well stop acting like one and we might stop doing it. And before, did you say Moriarty?" Suzi asked going back to Sherlock's words.

"Yes, have you heard of him?"

"Heard of him? He went to my school in primary and secondary. Not a nice kid. Have you heard of Carl Powers?"

"Yes. And I know Moriarty killed him... Wait! You said Secondary school!"

"He had always tried to flirt with everyone, even the boys. Thing is though, it wasn't just Carl Powers he wanted to kill. There was nearly another death."

"NO! Suzi! You said Secondary school. That was when we first met." Sherlock said in frustration leaning forwards from where he was sat.

"Yes Sherlock. Don't you remember? You were going to be the next victim!" Suzi was desperate for Sherlock to remember. "Although I suppose you will have blocked it out of your memory to make space for the useful things. But he was going to kill you! You were walking home from school after your taxi didn't arrive and Jim was stalking you because of all the fuss you were making about Carl, but luckily enough I was coming out of the building at that very moment..." Suzi explained all about what happened; how Moriarty wanted to kill Sherlock with carbon monoxide and that she saved him and not his brother Mycroft. "...so when we got you out I didn't see you again for another three weeks. Sherlock I was so scared, I thought you'd died. Mycroft wouldn't tell me anything about what happened. You left me in the darkness for too long." Suzi was upset after the whole story she had told them, she was looking at Sherlock the whole time then she finally turned her head to John whose mouth was open in shock and wonder. She looked at him in confusion then back to Sherlock.

"And you say you don't remember any of that?" John asked finally.

"Nope not even the story refreshes my memory. But I still need help after all that. I'm still in trouble even though it was a delightful story." Sherlock said trying to sound partly pleasant.

"Sherlock has annoyed some people and one of them was Moriarty. That is the reason as to why he has that mark on his head." John finally told Suzi.

"What is that mark even from?"

"A brick, can we please find me a place to go for now?" Sherlock started to get impatient.

"You really ought to be careful Sherlock your annoyance is going to be the death of you one day. Maybe even me." Suzi stated. She had sorrow in her eyes but she was trying her best to hide it.

"Nothing can take you away from this world. Not until it's your time. Which I'm afraid won't happen until another sixty years. But I need you to help me find a place to go for now."

"I don't know why I put up with you? I really don't. You can make yourselves at home, for now. But I will have no explosions or experiments because I swear to God if you do anything to this apartment I WILL kill you!"

"So it's alright for you to try and kill me but no-one else can even touch me?"

"That's how it goes. I have to go to court now. You STAY out of trouble! If you don't I will personally find you then kill you myself, no matter what state you will be in." Suzi said fairly straight forward.

"You have to go to court? What have you done?" John asked shocked.

"Oh you know the usual. I was caught dealing drugs." Suzi whispered the last sentence to John.

"Y-you... YOU WHAT?" John was now speechless for what to say next. He looked at Sherlock who was smiling and shaking his head at him whilst giving a little chuckle under his breath. John turned to Suzi again. "You're lying aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm a lawyer at the local court." She laughs. "Take care both of you. I'll be back in about three hours, maximum." Suzi grabbed her coat and a file then walked down the stairs to the door. "I expect to see you here when I get back. I don't want you turning up and then leaving while I'm out. Goodbye." She exited the apartment leaving John and Sherlock sitting there wondering what to do for the next three hours.

"Well... she seems nice enough." John said trying to break the silence.

"We have established this already. If you can't think of anything useful to say then just sit there not talking." Sherlock got up from the settee and started to look around the apartment, picking up all sorts of ornaments, turning his back on John.

"Sherlock, should you be doing that? She did say she would kill you."

"But only if I did experiments or explosions."

"So is that what you go for, Lawyers?" John asked interested.

"Who says I go for her?" Sherlock turned around to face John with suspicion when he asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were... you know..." John was trying to talk but couldn't find the right words. John's phone made a noise to disrupt the silence as he received a text; he got his phone out of his pocket. "Sarah wants me to pop round. Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all, you get yourself off. I'll be fine here."

"Thanks Sherlock. I owe you." John grabbed his coat and turned to Sherlock, "Stay safe." Sherlock scoffed at his comment as John set off for the front door downstairs then he stopped at the top of the stairs and had second thoughts as he turned around to face Sherlock once more. "Will Suzi kill me if I'm not here when she gets back?"

"Maybe, so don't come back late then." Sherlock warned. John looked at his feet then turned and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment he walked straight onto the main road outside.

"TAXI!" John stuck out his arm and a taxi stopped next to him. He told the driver where he wanted to go and got in. But what John didn't notice was the same navy blue range rover HSE he saw the other day that had tried to abduct Sherlock, parked at the side of the road waiting to strike it's pray inside the apartment.


	6. Hello Again

**I couldn't really think of a better title, this one was previously attatched to Suzi's tale but it became too long. Sorry about the wait, I have been a bit busy lately. Sherlock is not owned by me, if you thought that then you are now classed as a fool! Enjoy this chapter it has a lot of running involved and I had a lot fun writing it. Please review.**

Hello Again: 21/02/10

The taxi John got into drove off, but and as it did three men got out of the range rover and wandered in the direction of Suzi's apartment. It was the two from before who had, ironically enough, the names 'Jeremy' and 'Kyle', but the third man was of course, Jim Moriarty.

"Remember boy's, I want him alive and unharmed! We're going to forget that little incident that happened before." Moriarty was mainly aiming his comment at Kyle as they arrived at the door. "Jeremy you stay here, I and Kyle will go around the back because he WILL try to escape." He turned around and walked in the direction of whence they came.

"I can't handle him on my own!" Jeremy complained. As Moriarty walked past the car again, he spoke to another figure that was shaded from the light. Moriarty and Kyle carried on walking and disappeared as they turned the corner. After they had left, a huge man stepped out of the car he was bigger than Kyle, the man had a tattooed bald head and was very well built, he wore a very tight black t-shirt where you could see his muscles piercing through the shirt, and he also had his t-shirt tucked into his trousers which were black aswell, he looked exactly like the stereotypical nightclub bouncer. The man walked up to the front door to join Jeremy.

"Let's do this!" His voice was incredibly deep and gruff but he sounded cool and calm.

"Ok, Noel." Jeremy spun around to face the door he raised one hand and did three sharp knocks. After about thirty seconds Sherlock came to answer the door.

"I'm sorry but she's not in at the moment." He said looking at the floor because he tripped over something with his right foot.

"It's not her we came to see, Mr Holmes." Jeremy said. Sherlock slowly looked up to see two men, the one who was talking was from earlier but he really didn't like the look of the other guy who he had not recognised. Sherlock tried to slam the door shut but Noel put his foot in the way, he didn't shout in pain he just carried on. Sherlock had now run up the stairs and turned right so that he ran into Suzi's bedroom. He heard the two men running after him. Sherlock looked all around the room to see a hiding place, but there wasn't one. The wardrobe was too full the bed touched the floor and the desk didn't have a door on it. That was it. No other rooms connected, not even a cupboard but there was a window. Sherlock slid the window up and looked around for a safe place to land. He could make it to the building opposite. He jumped up onto the window ledge and made a leap for it. Sherlock landed on both feet but didn't turn around. He continued to run until he came to a fire escape ladder. Sherlock climbed down the ladder to turn around and came face to face with Noel.

"H-hi..." Sherlock said nervously. He looked to his left to find a wheelie-bin. Sherlock threw the lid up and hit Noel in the face to make him stagger backwards then he pushed the bin into him to make him fall over. Sherlock turned around and retreated again. Throughout the whole time of running Sherlock never looked back once, he had learned in the past that if you look back you are more likely to get into more trouble than you started with. Now, Sherlock had a plan. He ran out onto the pavement by main road and strayed into the open area, there was a park on the other side but the road was incredibly busy and impossible to cross. He did what he had to and that was to go over at the pelican crossing even though he was not happy about it. Sherlock was standing there for at least ten seconds, and then it was his time to cross. As Sherlock entered the park he saw sights that he was not really used to. Families, pets, groups of friends and couples, this was not the sort of environment he would see every day. In fact he hadn't really taken notice before to the things around him; it was always 'focus on the work' and nothing else. A ball rolled over and tapped his foot; he found it very typical for it to happen to him, the ball belonged to some kids in the distance, one of them shouted to Sherlock.

"Can we have our ball back please?" He was about fourteen and moving closer to Sherlock for the ball. Sherlock picked it up. "No, kick it."

"I don't do them sort of things." He threw it over his head and the boy caught it he placed the ball on the floor and started to kick it back to his friends then he turned around and shouted back.

"Thanks mate!" Then the boy carried on running. Sherlock mouthed the word 'mate' and looked confused. That was the first time anyone had ever called him that, even if they didn't know him like the boy, the only names Sherlock was really used to were things like "freak" and "psychopath", but never mate. Sherlock walked a bit further then sat down on a bench opposite the football game but he was taking no notice of it. He had chosen to sit there on purpose because there was a building and a glass window on the side so he could see behind him. A woman came up to Sherlock and stood next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, be my guest." Sherlock said without looking up at her and still focusing on the glass window. She sat down next to him and started to talk.

"So, which one's yours then?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, I don't have any children."

"That one's mine in the England t-shirt." The boy she was pointing to was the one who had come up to Sherlock for the ball back. "Why are you here then?"

"I have my reasons."

"Do you like children?"

"Just to let you know, I'm not a paedophile. He is though." Sherlock pointed to a man on a bench opposite to them. The man was staring at the kids and constantly trying to make physical contact with them. It looked like he had taken a liking to the woman's son. "If I were you I'd tell him to leave! He's getting a bit too close to your son." The woman jumped up and started shouting at the man. She dragged her son away and started to talk to him aswell. Sherlock was watching the situation when he noticed in the glass at the very last minute the two men he was avoiding, one of them who had confronted him and the other one didn't appear before at the door but he had been the one who threw the brick at him a while back. He casually got up from the bench and started to walk forwards along the path when he heard the leader's voice.

"THERE!" The two men started to run after Sherlock who had also started to run. He was dashing past the other people in the park sometimes bumping into them. The other men were just running aimlessly past the pedestrians. Sherlock turned to the left and leapt over a bench with two people sat on it who looked very shocked at what had just happened; he carried on running, but then he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"I think we lost him. Are we gonna get beat again, Jeremy?"

"No. You will though you blockhead! You lost him... AGAIN!" Jeremy hit Kyle over the head with his hand and started to walk towards where Sherlock was last seen, there was a young woman sat on the bench that Sherlock jumped over. "Excuse us but do you know where that man went who jumped over the bench? He's tall, dark and short curlyish hair; he wears a long grey coat with a blue scarf."

"Oh that man! I think I saw him... he jumped over the bench then he... um..." The woman tried to remember. "Oh yes. He jumped over and went that way but then I lost sight of him. Why do you want to know?"

"He's um... he's my younger brother. Dad's gonna be annoyed if I can't find him, you know." Jeremy made a fake laugh but it was believable.

"Oh, right. Sorry, it just seemed a bit unusual with him running that's all. Glad to be of assistance."

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy and Kyle ran off to where the woman pointed until they disappeared out of sight.

"You can come out now Sherlock." Next to the woman was a man, he was wearing a flat cap, holding a newspaper and was wearing some glasses. He lowered the newspaper and took the accessories off. Whilst at the same time the woman took off her hat, scarf and glasses to reveal that it was Suzi.

"Thank you Suzi. I'd be lost without you." Sherlock said taking Suzi's unwanted props along with his and putting the objects into the bin next to him.

"You'd be dead without me!"

"Well... I'm not that bad." He turns to face Suzi then gives a slight chuckle. She just smiles back in return. "Well we best set off back to the apartment." She gets up then turns to him. "Are you up for an early dinner? We might as well."

"Why not, I haven't eaten for a day or two." He got up as well and then started to walk to the park exit.

"We still need to work on your eating habits. It's not healthy! You could become anorexic or something like that." She said catching up with him. "On the other hand are you? You look incredibly thin!" Suzi was trying to look at his waist; she had stopped him to get a better look, she made him spread his arms out and she began inspecting the stick thin waist. "You are!"

"Suzi, I'm not! Trust me. Do I look like I'm about to fall over due to weakness? Well... you know what I mean." Sherlock moved her hands to stop her from feeling his waist. Suzi looked at him and shook her head to his answer. "Exactly, now can we please go and get some dinner?" Sherlock continued to walk onwards with Suzi close by his side.

"I know a good Italian restaurant if you feel like having a bit of pizza or pasta, you know."

"I could do that, yes, of course. Italian restaurant it is." The two of them walked off out of the park and went for the main road. Sherlock hollered a taxi and it pulled up next to them, they both got in.

"Delstore road please, so what's your excuse this time?" Suzi said turning to Sherlock when she needed to.

"There isn't one. They just appeared. And one of them has gone missing; he was the big tough one, bigger than bulky who was after me."

"Bulky? You've given them names? What's the other one called then?"

"Leader, they're-they're just codenames so I know who I'm talking about." He tried explaining. Suzi just shook her head and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've given them names. Can I name the next one?" She joked.

"If you want to." Sherlock said plainly. Suzi looked at him in a comical shock. "I'm being serious."

"Well... if you say so. I think I might." They arrived on Delstore road. "Here will be fine. Thank you." Suzi paid the taxi driver a ten pound note. "Keep the change." She got out of the car along with Sherlock and then walked towards an upcoming Italian restaurant. Suzi walked up to it and opened the door. A man came to welcome her.

"Suzi! Welcome back! It's been a while. Who's your date?"

"Oh no, we don't go out." Sherlock was insisting as much as he could.

"No, this is my best friend, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock this is Henry. Six months ago I helped him win his case for a... large sum of money that was involved in a divorce."

"Oh, and I wish I could marry you for it." Henry smiled at Suzi who smiled back then he turned to face Sherlock. "Sherlock, why do I recognise your name? Ahh, of course, you helped out my cousin a few years back."

"And who might that be?"

"Angelo. He runs one of the restaurants you go to."

"Angelo, of course, I didn't know he had a cousin who owned a restaurant aswell."

"Even you learn something new every day." Suzi giggled as Henry showed them to a table for two, he gave out the menus. "Thank you Henry."

"As a special treat, I'll give it to you on the house, as long as it's not expensive. Nah, I'm just joking." Henry walked off chuckling to himself. Sherlock took a look at the menu.

"Comic sans, really? It's disgusting!" Sherlock wasn't happy by the choice of the writing style but all Suzi could do was laugh.

"So where did John go?"

"That reminds me. I really should text him to stay at Sarah's for a bit longer." And he did so by getting his phone out and texting to John, when he finished he put his phone back and looked at the menu again.

"Who's Sarah then?"

"John's girlfriend." Sherlock said simply still looking at the menu.

"Oh, right. Sherlock, I've been meaning to ask you for a while but-"

"I think I'll have the spaghetti carbonara. Sorry you were saying." Sherlock put the menu down and looked at Suzi with interest.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Ok. So... why were you out of your job so early?" Sherlock asked raising his hands to rest on his chin.

"I, well... you don't need to know."

"No I don't, but I would like to know."

"You cheeky sod!" They both smiled at each other. "I was replaced from the case I had, they obviously thought I wasn't good enough. This tells me they haven't heard of my previous cases. I'm the best lawyer in the world and they threw me off!" Suzi was annoyed but all Sherlock could do was chuckle, Suzi saw him then joined in the laughter.

"Suzi, you make me laugh sometimes. That's one of the special things about you that I find so very unique." Sherlock commented. Suzi gave off a shy smile then went back to her menu; she put it down on the table and looked at Sherlock with adoration in her eyes. All Sherlock could do was look confused at her expression.

"Do you really think I'm unique?"

"Well of course you are unique; there are only a handful of us in the world."

"Oh... yes. Of course, yes." She laughed nervously to herself then Henry came back over to them.

"Have you both decided on what you want? Is it the usual for you or something different?"

"Yes and did you say the carbonara?" Suzi asked Sherlock who just nodded.

"As you wish and I will also fetch a candle, it's more romantic." Henry walked off taking the menus with him that he took from the table.

"Angelo does that for me."

"What, the candle thing?"

"Yes, he even did it for me and John once." Sherlock replied. Suzi giggled at what he said and then pulled herself together to talk.

"Henry's done it many a time whenever I've come in with another person. I think they're desperate for us to get a date no matter who the person is." She gave another giggle but Sherlock just smiled, he looked to his right to see Henry coming with a candle and some flowers. Suzi laughed and smiled at Sherlock who shook his head in amusement.

"There we are. Go for it Suzi, you deserve it."

"Henry!" She chuckled the word but was in shock at his comment. "Sorry Sherlock but Henry is very desperate for me to get a boyfriend."

"She's a very special lady. Take care of her."

"Do you..? You think me..?" Sherlock was lost for words and Henry walked off again laughing about the situation. "Does he..?"

"Sherlock calm down. He's just being, well... Henry."

"I see. But it was just the fact that he was insinuating-"

"Sherlock, drop it! He was only being nosey, and he's determined to get me a life partner, he says I deserve the very best there is, Henry obviously thinks you might be the one."

"It could never be me Suzi. You need someone capable of looking after you."

"It's not me that needs looking after." Suzi said very straight forwards, she saw Sherlock staring at her in shock and confusion which was when she had realised what had just been said. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't... I never meant to say... just ignore everything I said."

"Quite right, so then a completely empty house, no pets?"

"Every time I get a pet it dies or gets killed. It's very odd."

"Almost like someone wants you to be living on your own, say... Moriarty?"

"What would he still want with me?"

"How does he know where you live?" Sherlock came out with the questionable comeback.

"He could have looked me up."

"He could have been stalking you. How else would his men have known I was at your apartment at that very moment in time?"

"Sherlock, please can we go onto lighter conversations?" Suzi snapped at Sherlock as she found the conversations very stressful and alarming. "I've found a case for you if you're interested. It involves you."

"Let me guess. Is it about the papers, numerous articles written by an anonymous?"

"Yes, have you been told it before?"

"John found it suspicious. Personally I think Moriarty is behind it all. He always is."

"Sherlock, just take your mind off of everything that has happened today, everything to do with Moriarty. I just want to know what you've been up to in the past month like cases, your relationship with Mycroft, what you're planning on doing in the future." Suzi held his hand across the table. "Everything will be fine." Suzi let go of his hand and lifted his chin up, Sherlock gave a weak smile which soon dropped to shock and moved her hand from his chin and shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's just... I know why you are talking to me like this." Sherlock said. Suzi had to look away in embarrassment as she knew what was coming. "I think of you as a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you..? You think I'm in love with you?" Suzi said turning her head back to look at him, she laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm getting the wrong message across."

"So you don't... you know."

"No!" She gave out a laugh, but what she was concealing inside of her was the complete opposite of what had just been said. Suzi had known Sherlock for most of her life and she had never shown her hidden feelings for him, but her true colours were beginning to show that night. What she had never told anyone, though, was the way she thought of Sherlock as the one, how she loved and would protect him with all her life, but through all of the boyfriends she had been with, her family when they were alive, even Sherlock himself, she had never said about being madly in love with him. Sherlock looked at Suzi with questionable thoughts going around his head when Henry walked up to the table carrying the starter.

"Here we are Miss Suzi. Enjoy it." He placed the garlic bread on the table and gave her a playful wink, she laughed at him.

"Thank you Henry." Suzi sounded relieved that he had broken the silence between them; Sherlock just looked up at him and smiled. Henry walked off seeming rather hopeful for the two to work out. "Well... dig in."

"I'm not hungry." Sherlock began to get up from his seat.

"Yes you are. Now sit down." Suzi was wound up with him. And because of the tone of voice she used, he did as she said. "I'm sorry, it's just you can be so awkward sometimes."

"It's still hard to believe that after all we have been through together we still meet up with each other." Sherlock explained simply.

"Because I know you can't keep out of trouble and you need someone there with you every step of the way."

"I've got John"

"But is John here now?" Suzi didn't wait for an answer "No, he's not, therefore I am the person to look after you."

"I can look after myself." Sherlock protested.

"Show me your hand." Suzi said holding out her hand waiting for Sherlock to accept it, but he seemed hesitant. "I won't bite, and you know it." Suzi laughed and Sherlock gave her his hand, he was still wearing gloves, Suzi took off his glove and found a burn mark. "Just as I thought, what do you call this?"

"Progress." Sherlock said in a serious manner then he and Suzi started to laugh. "I was attempting to make tea; well... it obviously didn't work out. I scolded my hand, this was a few days ago, it's healing quite well actually." Sherlock pointed out on his hand as proof, Suzi softly pushed his hand away and began to dig into the food presented on the table. Sherlock only took a bit of the bread and slowly nibbled on it.

"Sherlock, actually eat something not digest it in your mouth before it reaches your stomach."

"Sorry. At least I am eating something." Sherlock continued to eat the small piece. Ignoring what Suzi said.

XxXxXxXx

Dinner had finished about an hour later so Sherlock and Suzi took a walk around the area before arriving back at her house.

"It's been fun tonight." Suzi said to Sherlock.

"Define fun."

"Oh, come on. Admit it, you missed me." Suzi sounded a bit drunk, but so did Sherlock.

"Ok, this much." Sherlock showed a small amount using his finger and thumb.

"No, more than that."

"Alright, alright, this much!" Sherlock extended his arms to the full width of where they would go, and then he moved towards Suzi and embraced her in his open arms. "I really, really missed you."

"Sherlock, you're drunk, you're very drunk!"

"Don't tell me you aren't a bit." Sherlock said tripping up over the pavement.

"Well... Let's go back to my place."

"Wait! I had to tell you something! We can't go back there... because..." Sherlock was trying to remember. "Nope, it's left me. I'll remember in the morning." Sherlock and Suzi walked merrily back to her place. Suzi got out her keys for the front door when she realised the door was open.

"I either didn't lock it or... you didn't lock it."

"I confess. I must have been doing something though to not remember a thing like that. Oh, well. Like I said, it'll come back to me." Sherlock stumbled over the step that was outside her house and grabbed onto her as he went down. They began to laugh but a largely built shaded figure appeared at the door, they both looked up at the person and Suzi said to Sherlock quite dimly.

"We have got the right house haven't we?" She began to help Sherlock up but stopped when more shadows materialized in the darkness of the night. "Sherlock, I think we've landed in some trouble."

"When do we never?" Sherlock said steadying himself on the floor when the person from the shadows came into the light, it was Noel. "You..! Now I remember!"

"Hello old friend, did you miss me?" Noel grabbed Sherlock by the lapels on his coat and hauled him into the house, as expected Suzi ran after him and Sherlock tried to refuse to being treated that way.

"Let him GO!" Suzi shouted whilst hitting Noel on the back, but Noel just turned around and hit her across the face knocking her to the floor. He then swung Sherlock over his left shoulder so that Sherlock saw Suzi lying on the floor helpless but Noel continued to walk through the house until he got to the correct room. Noel threw Sherlock onto a kitchen chair and held him in place by the shoulders. Sherlock struggled to move but he realised he was getting nowhere so eventually gave up.

"Go on then. Where are you?"

"How did you know I was here?" Jim Moriarty spoke to Sherlock as though he was a child, he appeared from the shadows but it didn't surprise Sherlock that he would.

"Well... it is rather obvious! Him being here with a whole load of other men and me being thrown onto this chair and sat for no apparent reason, does that answer your sarcastic question?" Sherlock asked feeling smug, but that was probably the drunkenness.

"In a way, yes, but on the other hand, it's my time to talk. You will listen, if you talk Noel over here will beat you senseless and if you talk for a second time it will be worse. I don't like to see you hurt Sherlock so I'd rather not let him."

"I could take the pain and don't make me laugh with your petty little jokes."

"Oh, Sherlock, such a big mind but it's not much used to you like this. No, no, no. If you talk for a second time it will be Suzi who gets the beating. It could result in death." Now it was Jim who was the smug one, he noticed Sherlock wanted to say something but he ignored him. "Am I understood?" He looked at Sherlock who wasn't talking. "You can talk when I- no wait." He laughed to himself. "You _must_ talk if I ask you a question. But you will have to work out the correct answer and which question to reply to and which to not, as it would be a rhetorical question. Do I make myself clear, then?"

"Yes..." Sherlock had now lost all confidence in himself, which is what Moriarty wanted, the most out of him, he always wanted to be in charge and on top of everyone at every time.

"Now then my dear friend, I've come to collect it."

"What?"

"I'll let you off this once because I'm such a nice person, but don't EVER talk again unless I address you! And you know full well what! You stole it from me and now... I want it back!" Moriarty was furious with Sherlock and it was clear in his eyes that he was ready to hit him. "Where is it, Sherlock?" Sherlock didn't answer the question. "You're trying my patience! Where is my laptop?" Moriarty was crouching beside Sherlock who was just staring into the distance. "How about if I do this?" Moriarty raised his and placed it on Sherlock's head positioning his thumb to make contact with his wound from previously, Sherlock shouted and tried to remove Moriarty's hand but Noel held him in his place grabbing at his arms. "TELL ME!"

"NO!"

Moriarty let go of his head and just crouched down looking directly into Sherlock's eyes. "We went to your flat, we searched everywhere but there was no sign of the Laptop, now TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

"It's in safe hands." Sherlock finally blurted out.

Moriarty thought he had struck gold. "Oh, John's got it? Well, that can be arranged." He chuckled as he walked towards one of his henchmen.

"No, you honestly think I would give something that valuable to a person like John? It's in much safer than that, in fact, it is so safe even you can't retrieve it." A smug look snuck upon Sherlock's face as Moriarty's disappeared.

"Don't use that tone with me." Moriarty began to approach Sherlock. "Don't you EVER use that tone with me!" Moriarty struck Sherlock around the side of his face almost knocking him off the chair if it weren't for noel. As Sherlock recovered his breathing became raspy which encouraged Moriarty to make his stand more known in the vicinity to be in control at this moment in time. But for him to know for certain he signalled to one of his men who disappeared, Moriarty then turned to face Sherlock who had regained his breathing and had become more sober.

"I'm sorry I hit you but just to make things clear, you can't withhold important information from me! Or else you will have to suffer the consequences." Moriarty backed away from Sherlock ever so slightly and without looking at noel he began to address him. "Noel, be my guest." Jim gestured towards Sherlock with an evil smile on his lips.

"Yes sir." Noel pulled something out of his pocket and wrenched Sherlock's arms behind the chair and locked him in some handcuffs but whilst that was happening Sherlock felt a sharp pin prick in his back. Both actions took Sherlock by surprise but when the cuffs touched his skin as they were like icicle bonds freezing the very life out of his nerve cells and the chill slowly began approaching his face stopping him from thinking very soon. He started to shiver due to the cold temperature and his breathing became more rapid.

"I'm going to ask you a different question now. Does Suzi know where it is?"

"W-why would I-I tell you?" Sherlock was losing all control over his body heat now, it was unexplainable, and it was only handcuffs that were slightly cold, nothing this big to make him lose capability of himself.

"Because something strange is happening to you and if you do not give me an answer I will have no other choice but to let you die, and we both don't want that now do we? Now then, does she, or doesn't she?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Excellent, now was that so hard?" Jim Moriarty threw a syringe to Noel who caught it safely and injected into Sherlock's arm, he began to stop shivering and got a bit drowsy but he soon recovered. Just as Moriarty moved to Sherlock to admire his prisoner, Noel left them and approached the other door only to be hit with it by Suzi who burst into the room carrying a rifle in one hand and a grenade in the other. She raised the rifle towards Jim. Her smile was to be feared and in return Moriarty gave her that power as he faced her still standing next to Sherlock.

"Let him go or I'll blow the whole place up; or... I'll just shoot you. I can't quite decide."

* * *

**My first official cliffhanger, please tell me what you think of it and do not fear, all will be revealed soon enough, if I have the time. Thanks for reading this far into the story. I'm glad you've not given up on me yet.**


	7. A matter of life and death

**Sorry this chapter is shorter but I ran out of ideas and wanted to get to work on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sherlock = Not mine. Please review, I'm on my knees begging you all to please, just review. Lol I love going over the top. Once again hope you like it. By the way, to all you Sherlock/Benedict lovers he has a smooch in this, don't hate my story because of it please. Thanks. :D**

* * *

A Matter of Life and Death: 22/02/10

Jim stared at her in disbelief, would she really sacrifice Sherlock's life and her own just to kill him?

"I'm touched." He came out with, which took Suzi by surprise.

"I will do it. Don't think I'm joking, because I'm NOT!" Her voice was completely straight, she didn't stray off into fear, she stood her ground which made Moriarty realise that she wasn't joking.

"So... you would kill me. But in order for you to do that you would kill yourself and this man." He said indicating Sherlock; he then moved around him and rested his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "The man you have spent all of your life protecting and now it turns out his protector is also his murderer."

"But what you fail to see is this is not murder because I'm not aiming it at him-" Suzi was cut off by the Irish madman.

"-No you're right, it's manslaughter."

"If you would let me finish! This is still protection, because I'm protecting him... from you." She raised the grenade to her mouth ready to pull the pin out. "You've got five seconds. Five, four, three, two-"

"Fine! Take your stupid girlfriend then! But... it won't be the last you see of me." Moriarty stepped away from Sherlock and approached Suzi with caution and whispered in her ear. "I promise you."

"And I promise you I will set this grenade off if you don't get out of my house!"

"What happened, Suzi? We used to be such good friends. Where did all that go? Most importantly, who caused it?" Moriarty was standing next to her.

"You did!"

"NO!" Moriarty was infuriated with her answer and Sherlock well... for just being him, the one that always got in his way Moriarty thought of him as. "HE DID! It was always him! You can't blame me, when it wasn't even my fault."

"Get out of my house, NOW!" Suzi raised the rifle to Jim's head but all he did was laugh, she had had enough. Suzi lowered the rifle and shot his foot. Moriarty swore viciously at her, she then raised the gun to his head again. "I'm not joking! GET OUT!"

"This isn't the end! YOU WILL PAY!"

"I know but get out before I shoot you in the head!"

"He'll never return you the love! I on the other hand, will! I don't know why you waste your time with that scrawny piece of nothing! He thinks of you as a friend, nothing more, and nothing less. Even you heard him say that from his own mouth."

"GET OUT!"

"Think it through!" Moriarty limped out of the room, Suzi didn't move until she heard the car doors slamming shut and the vehicle driving off. She ran to Sherlock's side.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She took a look at the handcuffs behind Sherlock's back. "Do you have the key?"

"No, sorry."

"Great. I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere!"

"Oh, no! I think I'll just go for a walk around the park again!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Suzi ran off away from Sherlock but returned within a few seconds holding a paperclip.

"And how will that help me escape?"

"Shut your mouth and leave it to the professional or I'll leave you here... on your own... stuck." Suzi smiled at him then began to work her way around the cuffs that held Sherlock, they clicked loose and Sherlock brought his arms around and rubbed his wrist.

"Did you love him?" Sherlock asked not even looking at her.

"What?"

"Before you met me, did you love him?"

"No! I liked him, I was starting to get used to him, and we were friends. I knew he was special like us, but when you came along I- I felt something, something strange, something stronger. You were different, and I liked that difference. I could tell you were more important and..."

"And..?" Sherlock looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"And we would last as friends... forever." Suzi was desperate for him drop the subject. She held a hand out to him. "I'm tired; you can sleep on the couch if you want to."

"And I'm still drunk, even though It didn't look like it just then. But what if I don't want to sleep on the couch?" Sherlock smiled at her and took her hand to help him to his feet.

"Then you will have to sleep on the floor. I'm sure you wouldn't-" But before she could finish Sherlock pulled her close to him and kissed her with as much passion as possible when you are drunk. She didn't pull away, she never wanted to pull away but she did find herself in a bit of shock; Suzi never imagined her first kiss with Sherlock like this. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, Sherlock was the first to pull away; he looked at her with adoration in his eyes.

"Anything like you imagined?"

"Nope, it was better." She moved in closer to him again and pressed her lips upon his. He pulled away quickly this time. "Why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"Everything, we're friends. And I don't want to-" Sherlock was cut off by Suzi who put her finger up to shush him.

"No more talking." And with that she moved the chair out of the way from behind him and pushed him against the wall, forgetting about the consequences that could happen through the night.

XxXxXxXx

Mycroft was working late in his office that night when Anthea walked in, surprisingly not on her phone.

"Sir, there have been new updates on your brother."

"Oh... what has he done now?"

"Well... he appears to have... he's-"

"Spit it out!" Mycroft was feeling frustrated due to his long day at the office and he didn't want his younger brother to finish him off in an incredibly foul mood.

"The young woman he is friends with, they seem to be- I can't explain it, sir. You must see for yourself." She walked out of the room and disappeared.

"I really don't see why you just can't say, stupid woman." Mycroft muttered to himself, but because it was his brother he had more reason to see what he was up to. He got up from his seat and followed where Anthea left. He walked down numerous amounts of corridors to find the security corridor. He found the room he was after, on the door it had a metal plated label saying 'Sherlock Holmes' with the name 'John Watson' stuck on with tape underneath the original label on a piece of white paper. Mycroft entered the room to find Anthea and two men sat at the televisions. "What has he been up to?"

"Take a look at this sir, he may have found his feelings." One man said slightly smirking at his comment. Mycroft gave him a questionable look.

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"Look, sir." The other man got to work on the cameras. "Right here we have round about midnight; your brother is with a woman, roughly his age."

"That's his best friend, Suzi Colerast I think. Yes, do continue." Mycroft was feeling a bit more concerned with his brother than what he usually was. The man continued to talk.

"Now they both look a bit drunk as Sherlock- Uhh... Mr Holmes falls on the floor but they look to be laughing at it, and also the way they are walking is a big give away. And then the cameras go blank after that so something must have happened."

"WAIT! Rewind! I saw something then." Mycroft was taking every detail on the screen. The man in front of him did so and paused the clip when Mycroft told him to. "There, look, in the window, can you see it?"

"Is that..?"

"Mr Moriarty just cannot stay away from my baby brother. Send a group of men around to help Sherlock out."

"Sir, if we could finish, that's not the situation. The thing is about ten minutes later when the cameras came back on, there in the bottom corner there was a car which is now missing." The man finished what he was saying and turned to his companion by the side of him; his friend just smiled and took over the speech.

"And if we look on this camera, sir, you will see what they got up to after the whole 'danger' situation." All he could do was smile as Mycroft took a closer look at the screen and saw Suzi and Sherlock being rather close.

"Are they..?"

"Yeah, they are!" This was the second man who spoke, Mycroft was infuriated by his comment and just gave him an incredibly cold stare. The man's smile was quickly wiped off his face, he cleared his throat. "At least we think so."

"If you wish to comment on my brother's love life, Wilkinson, I suggest that you do it with more respect!"

"I'm very sorry, sir." Wilkinson lowered his head and tried not to make eye contact with Mycroft.

"Can she be trusted, sir?"

"I don't know, but they have known each other since they were teenagers, so I expect we can trust her. Collins, keep an eye on them, who knows where the relationship will lead."

"Yes, sir." The man called Collins got to work on his job and put the time up to date on the cameras. Mycroft turned around with a scowl but as he left the room a wide grin spread across his face.

"Love at last. I hope he will not turn this into a mistake." Mycroft muttered under his breath. Anthea caught up with him.

"Sir, do you need any assistance with your work?"

"No, no thank you. I think I'll call it a day. Please inform me if anything happens with my brother." Mycroft heard Wilkinson shout in encouragement. "And please keep Wilkinson away from my brother's surveillance room! I do not appreciate him chanting at my younger siblings actions! Goodnight, Anthea. Sleep well."And with that he walked into his office and came back out holding his coat on one arm and walking with his umbrella in the other. He began to reflect on Sherlock, "Don't ruin your chances brother." He strode out of the building to the outside and got into a black Mercedes which drove him off to his destination... home.

XxXxXxXx

John was sat at home because when he arrived at Suzi's house earlier that day he found no one there so he guessed they had gone out. It was now three o'clock and John was beginning to worry about Sherlock.

"Where are you..?" John looked at his phone for a call or even a text explaining why Sherlock was not here yet. John tried to call him thousands of times but all he got was his answering machine. "PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!" John threw his phone onto the settee and it began to ring. He ran over to it and without hesitation of who it could be, he answered it. "Sherlock?"

"Nope, sorry, so I suppose you don't know where he is either?" It was Lestrade on the other end.

"Last time I saw him he was at Suzi's. But I went there today and they weren't there. So they must have gone somewhere or Moriarty is involved."

"Have you spoken to Mycroft?" Lestrade was sounding quite worried now.

"No. I'll call him now I promise I'll contact you as soon as I find out anything about him. Bye" John cancelled the call and began to ring up Mycroft. The thought, to his surprise, never crossed his mind. It took a few rings until Mycroft finally answered.

"What are you doing, calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Mycroft, we think Sherlock is missing." John was panicked at the moment.

"What..? Ohh... Sherlock is... well... he's busy at the moment. And he's not missing he's with Suzi, now can I PLEASE get some sleep?"

"So... he's not in danger..? Not dying in the hands of Moriarty..?"

"No! Now goodnight John, don't do this again!" And with that the line went dead. John stared at his phone in disbelief but just shrugged. He slowly walked to his bedroom and placed the phone on his bedside table got dressed and into bed, slowly drifting off into a very rare noiseless sleep.


	8. The Morning After

**Hello again. This is the next chapter to the story. In this chapter Sherlock has a hangover, I apologise if I do not get the mood right for him because I have never experienced a hangover. Merry Christmas to you all, hope you have a good one and I will probably upload my next chapter next year.**** Enjoy, please review.**

* * *

The Morning After: 23/02/10

Sherlock awoke at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. He didn't remember falling asleep, but here he was in bed, but he was not in his own room. He was about to sit up when he felt the most awful of headaches creep into his mind, he did eventually sit up but was clinging to his head and looked at his surroundings. The room was a plain lilac with pure white furniture and fancy ornaments; Sherlock was now sat up on a white bed, on the opposite side of the room was a door that was slightly open, there was a person inside creating a shadow. The door opened fully to reveal Suzi in a white towel... again.

"Morning, sleepy head." She smiled at him as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair from the shower. Sherlock began to worry about last night, him in someone else's bed, with a hangover never amounted to anything good. Sherlock pulled the covers off him to find he was fully clothed in his pyjamas.

"What happened..?" Sherlock was still rubbing his head and choosing his words carefully whilst pronouncing them as properly as he could so he didn't have to curse to himself if he made a mistake.

"You looked completely shattered last night; I let you sleep in my bed, whilst I was on the settee last night." She moved to her wardrobe and opened it up to pull out a white dress covered in a flower pattern.

"It's February... Suzi. A dress... really..?"

"I will have leggings on as well, I'll have you know."

"Oh... that makes all the... the difference then, doesn't it." Sherlock slowly slid his legs over the side of the bed and the soles of his feet pressed against the cold laminated floor.

"I'll get you some coffee, sober you up a bit." She laughed as she left the room holding her dress and leggings. "I'll be a few minutes; your clothes are on the dresser." Then she was gone. Sherlock got up, very slowly, and stumbled over to the dresser, the thought never occurred to him to ask where his pyjamas came from. He got dressed and stalked out of the room, he could smell coffee downstairs. When he eventually got to the bottom of the steps he waddled into the kitchen.

"Have you seen my phone..?"

"Yeah, it's here." Suzi passed Sherlock his phone and he took it from her hand. He turned it on and to his surprise he found twelve missed calls and seven texts.

"I should have told John where I was." He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Here. Drink it, you'll feel better." She passed Sherlock a mug of coffee. "It was black two sugars?"

"Yes, thanks." Sherlock took a sip. "After this I should really be going home, John must be out of his mind." Sherlock laughed again. Suzi just smiled at him, he really had no idea what happened last night, and Suzi wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could but she feared that there may be bumps along the way. She was crazy about Sherlock, she loved him so much and he never knew, all the signs she had been giving him, but he never returned the favour by saying 'I love you too'. That was all Suzi wanted, Sherlock to appreciate her as much she did him. Sherlock finished off his coffee and didn't let go of his head once.

"Give it time, the hangover will disappear eventually."

"Why can't it go now?" Sherlock spoke like a child and realised he had spoken too loud at the time and he screwed his eyes shut to block out the loud noise that happened.

"Serves you right." Suzi laughed at Sherlock and his reaction towards his hangover. "You have had one before; don't be such a baby towards it."

"Yes well... I don't remember it like this!" He spoke too loud again. "Why haven't you got one?"

"Well... I got up earlier and... I don't actually know why."

"I best be off." Sherlock stood up and looked around for his coat which he found on the back of a settee. He picked it up and put it on. Suzi saw Sherlock looking around for something else.

"What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen my scarf?" Sherlock was looking under the settees and around the furniture.

"Umm... no, I haven't seen it."

"I'll check upstairs." Sherlock could now walk that little bit faster he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, Sherlock looked around for his scarf but couldn't find it, he got on his hands and knees and placed his hand under the bed to search for the missing scarf, he found his scarf sprawled out on the floor underneath the bed. He picked it up and noticed something different about it, there were more creases in it, Sherlock just ignored it and walked down the stairs to find Suzi at the bottom.

"Did you find it?"

"It was under the bed." Sherlock wrapped it around his neck to keep him warmer

"Oh... um... was that all you found?"

"Yes... Why would you ask that?" Sherlock looked at his watch. "I really should be going."

"Can you come around tonight?"

"I don't know about tonight. Maybe tomorrow, I'll see how busy I am. I'll text you, I promise." Sherlock smiled at her and walked to the front door.

"Can you please make space for tonight? We really need to talk!"

"Don't shout, please." Sherlock slowly raised a hand to his head to show he was suffering from an incredibly bad hangover.

"I'm not shouting. But do you promise me?"

"Yes, now can I please go home?" Sherlock was still holding his head in his hand.

"Go on. I'll meet you back here at about nine o'clock."

"Make it ten, please?"

"No, nine!" Her voice got a hint louder.

"Shhh... I'm still suffering here."

"Move, before I change my mind!" She laughed at her comment and it made Sherlock smile but he opened the door and walked out. "Don't be late!" Sherlock waved a hand at a taxi and it slowed down to a stop. "Oi, don't ignore me!"

"Yes, I'll be on time!" He shouted and he once again remembered his hangover and regretted talking at that volume, Suzi chuckled at his pain like she had done the previous times. As he got in the taxi he closed the door behind him and gave a slight wave to Suzi whilst she was waving back as well.

XxXxXxXx

It took Sherlock roughly half an hour to arrive back at Baker Street. He paid the driver and slowly stumbled out still holding onto his head having not let it go since he left Suzi's house. Sherlock fumbled in his coat pocket for the keys when the door swung open to reveal a figure that grabbed hold of his lapels.

"Not again!" Sherlock muttered to himself. The person pulled him in and slammed the door shut behind him. "Please don't hurt me! I've had one hell of a week!"

"Sherlock, I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just angry that you didn't call!" It was John who pulled Sherlock into the house. "Why didn't you call me, I've been worried SICK?"

"Shh..." Sherlock placed a finger to his own lips to symbolise John to be quiet. "But I bet you haven't been sick."

"No- Have you?"

"No, I just had the urge to say it." Sherlock laughed but his face suddenly turned into panic. "Actually... I think I'm going to be now!"

"Oh- umm..." John ran to look for something to give to Sherlock to be sick in. He ran up the stairs and into the kitchen, he found a bucket. As John jogged down the stairs being careful not to fall he returned to Sherlock who was happily - Well not exactly being happy about it - vomiting in one of Mrs Hudson's vases. "Sherlock... really? She's going to be angry with that, and it will smell like god knows what!"

"Uh, it'll smell like vomit."

"Sherlock, I was trying to emphasise how I will feel about the smell! C'mon let's get you cleaned up." John placed the bucket around his right arm and held onto Sherlock with his left arm. "In fact... you take the bucket, just in case of an emergency." Sherlock took the bucket off of John willingly and slowly made their way to the living room. Sherlock fell onto the settee and buried his face into the corner. "Get up Sherlock!"

"Shh..! It still hurts."

"Oh... well I am sorry. GET UP SHERLOCK!" John shouted in his ear. Sherlock groaned in agony and held onto his head with both hands.

"Fine, I'm getting up."

"Good, and while you're at it change your clothes, you stink from throwing up." John walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Sherlock sniffed his clothes and nearly retched at the scent. He slowly stumbled to his room and began to pick out an outfit for today. "Sherlock take a shower first, because the smell will have probably stuck to you, it certainly stuck in the air. I'm going out to buy some more air freshener then I'm staying over at Sarah's for a bit again. There's should still be hot water in the kettle by the time you're done. Stay out of trouble!"

"John, wait!"

"What is it, Sherlock?" John saw Sherlock emerge from his bedroom still dressed but without his coat and jacket on.

"Umm... I'm scared that something happened last night. But I cannot remember a thing; I vaguely remember being dragged into Suzi's house by force, that's why I was slightly worried when you pulled me in today."

"Slightly? Sherlock you were petrified!" John laughed but Sherlock kept a straight face. "Oh, and by the way, Mycroft said he's coming around to visit. So don't worry when someone knocks on the door. Right I'm going now, and don't leave the house without calling or texting me!" John turned around and left the room. Sherlock soon heard the sound of the front door open and close shut.

XxXxXxXx

Mycroft turned up at 221B Baker Street about an hour after John left. Mrs Hudson had obviously let him in, he couldn't have entered any other way. Sherlock was sprawled out on the settee when Mycroft walked into the living room.

"Sherlock, are you feeling any better after your incident?"

"Incident? What incident? I don't recall an incident that happened."

"Sherlock, the amount of times you have said the word incident in that little paragraph of yours has made me despise the word from ever using it again." Mycroft mad his way further into the room and sat himself down in Sherlock's armchair.

"That's mine!"

"I don't see your name written on it."

"Well, you will find fibres off of my clothes, hairs and probably pieces of dead skin. And if you run that through for DNA you will find my name come up therefore it does have my name written on it." Sherlock smirked at his brother, all Mycroft gave in return was a pathetic chuckle and he moved out of Sherlock's chair and sat in John's. "And that's John's chair. I'll go through the whole name situation again if you want."

"Can I sit anywhere?"

"No. Now if you wouldn't mind... please leave!" Sherlock was obviously feeling better and had sobered up a lot more.

"Brother, please. Listen to what I have to say-" Mycroft was cut off unexpectedly by Sherlock, who sat up abruptly to face his brother.

"NO! Mycroft! You listen to me for a change! It's always me that has to listen to you, possibly because I'm younger and you take that age for granted! No more! Ok? No! More!"

"Well... I'm sorry I made you feel that way but I must talk to you about your dearest friend, Suzi Colerast." Mycroft had stood up after finding it awkward to turn to face his sibling. "We saw you both last night. I take it you had a bit too much to drink last night?"

"You could say that. But please, enlighten me as to what happened last night. I don't remember a thing."

"Ahh... well... I'll leave that to Suzi then." Mycroft moved over to the window and peered out of it. Sherlock stood up from his position and wandered over to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Mycroft..? What do you mean you'll leave it to Suzi?"

"What I mean is I'll leave it to her to tell you what happened."

"Nothing happened though. That's what she told me." Sherlock was confused, after collecting everything he needed for the cup of tea he turned and walked over to Mycroft by the window.

"Well then, I won't disrupt what you believe." Mycroft turned to face Sherlock and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock soon shrugged it off. "Why do you dislike me so, brother?"

"No, Mycroft the question is why MUST I like you?"

"We are brothers, Sherlock; that is why we must get along... like brothers do." Mycroft placed his hand back on Sherlock's shoulder; his brother did not shrug him off this time. Sherlock lowered his head, he had had enough of the arguments that he and his brother go through day after day, although he loved to contradict his brother, sometimes the fights got dragged on until they reached a point of no return.

"Why are you even here?" Sherlock lifted his head to look at his older brother.

"I'm here on business... involving you."

"Well it would wouldn't it." Sherlock muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Mycroft to hear.

"Little brother, please, my concern for you grows daily. And I do not feel comfortable with the size it has grown to in this past few months. I have reason to believe that you are in grave danger."

"When am I never?" Sherlock turned away from Mycroft and practically threw himself on the settee; he was once again sprawled across the full length, his feet hanging off the edge.

"Sherlock, there have been numerous articles about you in the newspaper-"

"Oh, not this again, why does everyone find it suspicious?"

"Well, firstly: it involves _you_, secondly: all of the articles are top secret information that hardly anyone knew about-"

"Because you made sure it was kept hidden."

"And thirdly: we've found a body which involves the newspaper articles." Mycroft knelt down next to his brother who was still on the settee, he was trying his best to ignore Mycroft but he couldn't help but keep interest. "Sherlock if this continues..." Mycroft paused and gave a deep sigh, he moved his hand so it held onto Sherlock's, but he didn't react in offence, he just moved his head to face his brother. "...you will be killed."

* * *

**Please review this,**** I like to read your opinions and if you would want anything to happen, all comments welcome. Thank you. Again have a wonderful Christmas! :D**


End file.
